Niosu Love
by Ric3
Summary: A story where a boy loves a girl. But the girl doesn't feel the same way. All the friends love someone but this love makes things complicated for them. But the question is who will love who in the end? (This story includes multiple games like Avabel, Aion etc etc.)
1. Chapter 1

Niosu went straight home hoping that he could go meet up with his friend Sherry. Niosu got home and dropped his bag and got his cellphone from his bag.

"Alright time to meet her." Niosu said to himself.

Niosu ran out his home and straight for the library where a young girl waited inside.

"Niosu!" Sherry said excited to meet her friend.

"Sorry I'm late I got out of school late." Niosu said trying to catch his breathe from all the running.

"Well what do you want to do?" Sherry said.

"We should play Avabel." A voice said from afar.

"Wait what are you doing here?" Noisu said irritated by the fact his best friend Frederick was here.

"I'm here with Hannah." Fredrick said smirking knowing how much Niosu didn't like being clinged onto by Hannah.

"NIOS-KUN" Hannah shouted.

"SHHHH!" The librarian said.

Hannah jumped on Niosu and hugged him tightly. Hannah pulled Niosu to a seat and sat on his lap smiling to be with Niosu.

"Alright I guess I'll log on Avabel." Sherry said.

The group logged on with loading screens waiting several minutes for the game to load.

"So how's Mely and Crystalia." asked Sherry

"Um Mely is fine. I walked her home." Fredrick said.

"Of course you did. What else did you and Mely do." Niosu said trying to annoy Fredrick.

"Hey Hannah Noisu said he likes getting hugged from you secretly." Fredrick said.

"Really?" Hannah said surprised and started to hug Niosu even tighter leaving him unable to move.

"Please get off…" Niosu said trying to get on his character.

"Ok but if you want a hug I'll definitely be there.

Fredrick and Sherry turned around trying to stop themselves from laughing at Niosu's misery from being almost killed from hugs.

"Oh yea I saw Crystalia walking home in a hurry as if she had to do something important or wanted to do something special." Hannah said answering Sherry's question.

"Oh I wonder what she is doing." Sherry said hoping that she knew what her idol was doing.

"Alright I'm logged on." Niosu said excited to see his guild once more.

"Wassup everyone." Niosu said in the guild chat.

"Hi Nois!"

"Hi boss."

"Oh cokoski and Aval are on." Niosu said.

"GRRR! THESE PEOPLE KEEP KILLING ME!" Nexon typed frustrated that he couldn't practice fighting without anyone else killing him.

"Name the person and I'll kill him!" Niosu said raged that his guild member was being attacked.

"Uh oh…" Fredrick said worried for the person Niosu was about to kill.

"ALRIGHT DIE YOU BASTARDS!" Niosu said he came and started to kill everyone who assaulted Nexon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Loving Another**

"Jeez you are too wild in Avabel and it's only a game." Fredrick said.

"Yea but if my guild is hurt people will suffer my wrath. Simple as that." Niosu said.

"HI GUYS!" A person said in the alliance chat.

"Oh it's Crystalia." I thought you were busy?" Sherry said.

"No I just came here to see if you were all on and you guys are." Crystalia typed.

"hi everyone…"

"Oh it's Mellina." Fredrick said not knowing that the person was actually Mely.

"I can do it. I have to do it today or I'll never do it." Mely said to herself in her room hoping that Frerik would say yes not knowing he was actually Fredrick.

Mely started to type in the whispering chat to Frerik.

"Umm Frerik… Will you date me?" Mely said scared to see what Fredrick would say.

"You remind me of a friend and your a nice person but…" Frederick said.

When Fredrick typed his final sentences Mellina has already logged off.

"She logged off..." Fredrick said hoping he didn't hurt her feelings.

The 2 alliance talked to each other for a while and had friendly matches.

"Alright I have to go Crystal-San" Sherry typed as she logged off.

"I think we're going to all go as well." Niosu said.

"Bye Niosu-Kun." Hannah said and hugged Niosu and left the library.

The next day during school Crystalia thought about what she wanted in her life.

"I don't want to choose Niosu but I do at the same time. But I can't just ignore my feelings for Sherry as well. But what if people bully me and say I'm a lesbian." Crystalia whispered to herself.

"CRYSTALIA-SENPAI!" As Sherry gave Crystalia a warm hug for a good minute.

The 2 girls started to blush. Crystalia looking depressed then gave Sherry another hug and left.

"Sorry I have to go." And Crystalia left trying to answer her question.

"But…" Sherry tried to speak again but Crystalia was gone from her sight.

"I… did I hurt her? Is she upset…" Sherry asked confused and worried for her idol.

"Sherry are you ok?" Niosu asked.

"Um yea just thinking." Sherry said and gave a smile to Niosu.

"Well try not to think too much. It'll make people upset. Thinking is only meant for school." Niosu said trying to cheer up Sherry who was clearly upset.

Sherry gave a short giggle.

*Niosu is always happy. I wish I can live a nice life like him.* Sherry thought to heself.

"Thank you for your concern. Ima go to class now. Lunch is almost over." Sherry said as she went off to class.

All of a sudden Niosu was on the floor. "NIOS-KUN!" Hannah jumped Niosu again but as Hannah landed Niosu was positioned to a very peculiar angle.

"... What is that?" Niosu said not realizing that it was the jewels of all jewels next to his family jewels that is.

"!" Hannah then 'realized' that Niosu was right under her skirt.

At this moment Niosu knew that the thing on his face was Hannah's panties.

"Jeez Niosu I knew that we were meant for each other but isn't a bit too early for this?" As hannah blushed.

"YOU JUMPED ON ME! HOW IS THIS MY FAULT!?" Niosu said trying not to make his situation worse.

"So you never did want to see my panties? I don't excite you enough?" Hannah said holding back the Nile River in her eyes as she felt heartbroken that not even her "jewel" could make her loved one excited. Hannah knew that now she couldn't compete with any other female and that Niosu would never love her.

"NO! UNDERSTAND THAT I NEVER WANTED YOU TO BE SO CLINGY! OR EVEN TO LOVE ME!" Niosu shouted in rage that all the times Hannah bothered and invaded his privacy. The whole lunchroom got quite from Niosu's shout.

"Oh ok. I understand. I'll stop now…" And Hannah then left. As Hannah left the lunchroom she ran to the bathroom and cried until lunch was over and haven't said a word since.

"Finally… She is gone…" Niosu said relieved.

"Hey bro. I think you went too far with that." A student said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE I HAD ENOUGH. WHY AM I THE BAD GUY! I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS ANNOYING ACT FROM HER! I DON'T DO ANYTHING MEAN AND I ALWAYS SHOW HER I DON'T LIKE HER. I TOLD HER MANY TIMES THAT NOW I STOPPED. BUT SHE KEEPS FLIRTING. AND NOW SHE TAKEN IT TOO FAR AND I SAY STOP. AND NOW I'M THE BAD GUY!" Niosu shouted in rage and left the lunchroom. The whole area was silent and started to talk about the incident the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Bad News and Regret**

"Frederick I haven't seen Mely today." Niosu said.

"Yea I haven't either. She's always in school…" Frederick said worried about the girl.

"Jeez people are annoying now. They don't leave me alone and always treat me like the bad guy for what other people do." Niosu said annoyed from what happened earlier that day.

"I heard what happened in the lunchroom and I think you did go too far to scream at her in public and call her out like that. You do know that she has no one to turn to. She is always alone and her family abuses her. How do I know you may ask? She told me trying to get some comfort out of it." Fredrick said.

"Doesn't mean she can be all over me and try to flirt that much with me!" Niosu said.

"Well she is hurt very badly. You should say sorry." Fredrick said.

"NO I HAD ENOUGH! I can't handle it anymore. I don't like her being all on top of me. I already love someone. I don't want her to think I'm in a relationship with Hannah." Niosu said.

Around the corner of the hall Hannah was there listening to the whole conversation. Hannah knew she wouldn't earn Niosu's heart and decided to give up on trying to as her tears fell down her eye. Niosu walked out the school and went straight home to get on Avabel.

"I hope she's on as well." Niosu said to himself.

As the screen was loading he started to think about what happened that day with Hannah. "Maybe I was too harsh. But it's still her fault!" He thought to himself.

Niosu thought about more and more and starting to regret what he did. But before he could actually think it through and feel guilty the game fully loaded and he logged in forgetting his guilt towards Hannah. But once he logged in he received a mail from someone. "I left the guild. Thank you for trying to help someone like me. And I know I won't burden you this way if I leave the guild." The note said and when Niosu finished reading it it said the mail was from Hannah.

Niosu was silent and starting to think what he did. As he began to remember all the things Hannah did to him. Every action she took was to get him to love her. Each action done with courage and chance that she'll embarrass herself. Each action taken for the sake to get her special someone to notice her. And each action is something a normal person wouldn't do. But she took the chance to do it no matter what everyone thought. The thought of this made Niosu's stomach go ill and twisted. The feeling Niosi had was similar to love for Sherry and it made Niosu hate it. The feeling of regret.

"What do I do… I don't want Hannah to be all clingy again. But I don't want her to be so upset for her just trying to get me to notice her more…" Niosu said thinking on what to do.


End file.
